Robert Plant
Robert Anthony Plant (ur. 20 sierpnia 1948 w West Bromwich) – brytyjski wokalista rockowy i autor tekstów, frontman zespołu Led Zeppelin. W 2006 roku piosenkarz został sklasyfikowany na 1. miejscu listy 100 najlepszych wokalistów metalowych wszech czasów według Hit Parader. Z kolei w 2009 roku został sklasyfikowany na 1. miejscu listy 50 najlepszych heavymetalowych frontmanów wszech czasów według Roadrunner Records. W 2009 został uhonorowany Orderem Imperium Brytyjskiego. Biografia 'Kariera do 1980' Robert Plant przyszedł na świat 20 sierpnia 1948 w West Bromwich, w hrabstwie Staffordshire (Wielka Brytania), a dorastał na przedmieściu Birmingham – Kidderminster. W wieku 13 lat zainteresował się rock and rollem, a jego idolem stał się Elvis Presley. Od 15 roku życia Plant występował z lokalnymi zespołami bluesowymi w roli wokalisty, by wkrótce porzucić dom oraz naukę i zająć się muzyką. Jednym z pierwszych jego zespołów był The Crawling King Snakes, w którym za perkusją siedział jego rówieśnik i późniejszy przyjaciel John "Bonzo" Bonham. Następnie Plant współpracował z grupą Listen, z którą wydał singel. Nagranie przeszło jednak bez echa. Plant i "Bonzo" spotkali się ponownie w zespole The Band of Joy. Mimo odnoszonych sukcesów formacja ta rozpadła się w roku 1968 i Plant został bez pracy. Aby poprawić swoją sytuację finansową, zatrudnił się w ekipie brukującej drogi. Wkrótce jednak rozpoczął występy z Alexisem Kornerem i zespołem Hobbstweedle. Podczas jednego z występów tej grupy, wysoki głos wokalisty zwrócił uwagę gitarzysty Jimmy'ego Page'a, który zaproponował Plantowi udział w swoim nowym projekcie. Ten chętnie przyjął propozycję i dołączył do zespołu Page'a, który przyjął później nazwę Led Zeppelin. W grupie tej występowali ponadto: John Paul Jones i Bonham (rekomendowany przez wokalistę). 'Kariera po rozpadzie ''Led Zeppelin 25 września 1980 roku zmarł John Bonham. Jego odejście stanowiło kres historii Led Zeppelin. Po tym wydarzeniu Robert Plant postanowił zająć się karierą solową, którą rozpoczął od albumu Pictures at Eleven z 1982, później były The Principle of Moments (1983), Shaken 'N' Stirred (1985), Now & Zen (1988), Manic Nirvana (1990) i Fate of Nations (1993). Na krążkach tych Plant eksperymentował z muzyką wschodu, muzyką pop, jazzem i bluesem. Nie zabrakło też typowo rockowych brzmień w stylu Led Zeppelin oraz elementów progresywnych. Twórczość Roberta spotkała się z dużym uznaniem na całym świecie i zaowocowała sukcesem komercyjnym. W 1994 Plant wznowił współpracę z Jimmym Page'em. Duet wydał dwie płyty, po czym w 1999 zawiesił działalność. Rok 2002 przyniósł kolejny longplay wokalisty – Dreamland, zawierający utwory skomponowane przez innych artystów. Wkrótce światło dzienne ujrzała składanka Sixty Six to Timbuktu z największymi hitami i nigdy niepublikowanymi utworami Roberta, w roku 2005 na półkach sklepów muzycznych pojawił się Mighty Rearranger – ciepło przyjęty przez krytykę i fanów, a w 2007 roku album "Raising Sand" z wokalistką bluegrassową Alison Krauss. Album otrzymał sześć nagród Grammy, między innymi dla płyty roku. Do 2011 roku działał w stworzonej przez siebie Band of Joy, grając blues, gospel, folk i country oraz nowe wersje utworów Led Zeppelin. Dla potrzeb nowej grupy nawiązał współpracę m.in. z gitarzystą Buddym Millerem i piosenkarką country Patty Griffin. Nagrody i wyróżnienia Oryginalny występ '''Edycja druga thumb|center|335 px 'Edycja dziewiąta' thumb|center|335 px Zobacz też *Jacek Kawalec *Filip Lato Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści drugiej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji